


Lost Bet

by Advocate_267



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lost Bet, Oneshot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: Reader loses a bet to Kraglin and has to get a tattoo of his choosing.





	Lost Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a short story I wrote about Kraglin and my ravager oc Kaysi but I didn't think anyone would what to read that so I swapped it out to feature the reader, since everyone deserves some Kraglin love <3

"I can't believe this," you griped, stomping after Kraglin into the parlour. The Xandarian hadn't stopped grinning ever since the pair of you had left the casino. He was lucky you had such a soft spot for him, otherwise the canny first mate would be en route to a knockout. 

"Don't be such a sore loser" Kraglin teased, pulling you into his side. You just huffed, pushing away and plopping on one of the white couches in the lobby, arms crossed tight. In reality you had no one to blame for this situation but yourself, specifically your lack of restraint. Betting against Kraglin? Everyone on the Elector, even lil' Quill, knew that was never a wise move. 

Alas you weren’t the wisest of spacers. Bonkers, quick-fire and intelligent, but hopelessly reckless at the worst of times. Now you had to face the consequences that lie in the backroom. 

Kraglin came back over after speaking to the receptionist. He'd phoned ahead apparently and already informed the artist of his desired design. 

"Yer all set." He said cheerfully, relining on the sofa opposite and pushing the waver towards you. You glowered, grabbing the clipboard. Kraglin found it oddly adorable. 

"I hate you."

"Ya love me."

"Unfortunately."

After scribbling your name you treated his leg to a light kick and entered through the swing door towards the tattoo table. The artist was a krylorian, covered in ink and metal, but looked friendly enough. She instructed you to remove your top and lie on your stomach on the bench. That at least calmed you a bit. No face or neck tats today. 

You did as instructed, trying not to fidget as the area was prepped. Right above your waistband. _A tramp stamp._ You groaned inwardly. _Oh Joy._

It wasn't your first tattoo, that honour went to the row of stars winding behind your left ear. Still stung like hell though. What was worse was that you didn't know the design Kraglin had picked. If you were lucky it would be something devoid of dicks or cheesy slogans. 

The artist worked on. You bit down on a piece of leather and imagined all the choice words you’d have for Kraglin when it was done. 

A pained hour passed. The artist cleaned up the tat, relayed the spiel on aftercare and gifted you a lollipop for good behaviour. She then offered you the use of a full-length mirror. 

* * *

Kraglin was still lounging in the lobby when you emerged, face hidden behind a magazine. You yanked it away. 

" _You_." 

"Me?"

"You made me get a freaking slag tag!" 

"I know." And he looked so damn happy about it, grinning wide enough to show off all his metal teeth. He mad a spinning motion with his finger. "Lemme see."

You turned, pulling up your top just enough to show off the design. It was a vibrant star the same blue shade as Kraglin’s eyes, with purple accents and black lines curving around it. "Well, what do you think?"

"W-wow, " Kraglin seemed to be at a loss for words, spluttering something incoherent . He swallowed, wiped his mouth. "It's cute."

You frowned over your shoulder. "That's all you can say?"

"I- well- what do you think?"

"I _think_ ," Your annoyance suddenly dispersed, melting into a small smile. You sighed. "I think I kinda like it too." 

"Knew ya would." As you spun back around Kraglin caught your chin, tilting your head up. He gently kissed your forehead. “Did ah mention that I _really_ like it?”

"Jeez Ace," You laughed, wrapping your arms around his waist. "If I knew you'd get this excited over a back tat I might have got one ages ago."

He smirked, eyebrows quirked. “Would something more intimate be too much to ask fer then?” 

“Fuck off!” You playfully thumped his chest, giggling as you parted. 

"Race ya back to the ship?” You challenged once outside the shop, waking Kraglin between the shoulder blades. “Lose and ya gotta get a matching one."

“Well ah don’t think that’s a fair-

“Ready set go!” 

“Hey!” 

You took off, Kraglin pounding the concrete behind you.


End file.
